


Cry a Little

by Milarca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl doesn't know what to do with that information, M/M, Negan is a little kinky, Post-AOW, Sub!Negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Negan is finally out of jail and free to roam Alexandria. What he finds... isn’t what he expected.





	Cry a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanebowStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/gifts).



He hears it before he sees it. Soft sniffling and shaky breath. It’s coming from between the houses. Negan’s ears perk up at the soft sounds. He knows he’s always being watched so he doesn’t bother looking around to see if anyone’s staring at him. 

He sees the officer’s hat tipped over dark brown hair and instantly knows who it is. 

_Carl_. Carl Motherfucking Grimes. Crying into his shirt. 

Negan has a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue before he thinks better of it. _Carl_ was the one to talk to him when he was in the prison - gave him a little interaction when he was nearly dying of boredom and loneliness. He can’t very well go making fun of him after _that._

Plus, he likes Carl. And if he’s being honest with himself, his first instinct wasn’t to tease him; it was to comfort him. Negan’s always had a weakness for beautiful guys and gals who were tough but also had a soft side. 

He feels an ache in his chest. He wonders if the kid would startle if he came up to him. Maybe he should make a noise first. Probably he should just leave him alone. It is kind of weird that the kid is making such a scene. Why didn’t he go out into the woods and cry there? 

Negan knows he can’t just stand around for very much longer. 

He slips around the back of the houses instead. Might be better to approach from the back. Not make a spectacle of himself. For Carl’s sake anyway. He doesn’t give a single fuckabout making a spectacle of himself otherwise. He smirks to himself. 

“What’s goin’ on _here_?” he asks casually, leaning against the side of the house and wishing he had a cigarette to light up. He sets his eyes on the boy, who’d instantly gone stiff. 

Carl’s fists clench and his lip curls. 

He gets up suddenly and Negan backs up a step, giving the kid room to walk through if he wants. He doesn’t want the boy to feel alarmed by him… and maybe - okay, there’s no _maybe_ about it - he actually gets a thrill from playing submissive with the boss’s son. He smirks internally to himself and drops his eyes, smoothly backing himself against the house siding as Carl rounds on him, eye red but blazing. 

“What are you doing here?” Carl demands, lip curling into a snarl, his canines sharp and white and threatening. Negan swallows heavily and lifts his shoulders a fraction, hands in his pockets. 

“Hey kid, I heard you cryin’ and I just had to—”

“ _Shut up_.” 

“Yes, sir.” He can’t help the tiny smirk that pulls at his lips. 

Carl’s eye narrows and his lips curl again. He searches Negan’s face, confusion mixing with disgust and anger and then... curiosity. 

Not that Negan sees much of that. He keeps his eyes on the ground or the high metal walls and tries to look demur. Or at least something akin to that. Sure, he’d played sub before for his girls who had liked that sort of thing. And yeah he kinda liked it. Okay he _really_ liked it.

He licks his lips and glances at Carl. The kid’s nearly an adult now if he isn’t already, though he’s still shorter than him by at least a few inches. Probably won’t get any taller, especially if his daddy is anything to go by. A smirk plays at the corners of his lips again. 

To be fair, not many people are taller than him _period_ , but so far he’s only really had a thing for the short ones - and now that he’s rollin’ the idea around in his head, he knows that it’s the short ones who’re sexy as fuck when they get all growly on him. He parts his lips slightly and runs his tongue against the backs of his front teeth, watching Carl to see what the kid’ll do. He has the urge to lift his chin and bare his throat, and isn’t that _something._

Carl looks disgusted again, has schooled his features into the _appropriate response_. 

Negan isn’t even surprised that Carl just looking at him like _that_ makes him weak in the knees. 

He looks down at the boy openly, maybe even a little desperately. 

Hey, he’ll take what he can get. 

Carl shifts closer to him and Negan backs up so his shoulders hit the house siding. His pupils dilate and his lips twitch. He watches Carl closely and raises his chin. 

“Answer my question,” Carl growls. “ _What are_ you doing here?”

Negan gives a toothy smirk and licks his lips again, trapping his tongue between them as he looks down at Carl. 

“I wanted to see—” He pauses as Carl’s eyes flash with warning. It’s a real warning, too. One word from him and Rick could possibly throw Negan onto his ass outside the gates of this place. Sure Negan wants to be free, but he doesn’t want to be Walker meat after that. “Wanted to make sure nothing was up, is all.” He looks at Carl carefully, but the boy’s expression doesn’t waver. “It might be hard for you to _understand—_ ” Here he stands up straighter and lets himself loom for a moment— “But sometimes... I care.”

Carl snickers, face darkening as he laughs, lips twisting. 

Negan watches him curiously, unaffected by the mockery besides being interested in it. 

“That’s a good one.” Carl gives him one last look - a look up through his hair and past his hat, smiling lips twisted in disgust and amusement - before he walks away between the houses, boots silent in the tall grass. 

Negan almost calls out to him, jolting into the space between the residences, mouth open, eyes intent on Carl’s retreating figure as the boy stalks off. He has an almost overwhelming urge to call out, _something_ , and he has to restrain himself by clenching his fists. 

As soon as Carl is out of earshot, he grunts and grinds his teeth, letting out a low growl.

“Dammit.”

He turns his head into the breeze behind the houses and looks up into the sunlight, past the high metal wall. He wants _out_ of this place. He wants to be free to do what he wants again. 

Christ. 

But that’s just not an option now, is it? Not if he wants to earn Rick’s trust. To build some kind of a relationship with these people who could very well execute him if they wanted to with no warning on their part. 

He lopes off past the houses, making sure people see him come back out so he doesn’t appear to be hiding. Wouldn’t want _that._ Wouldn’t want Rick to get wind of him “cowering” in back corners like a frightened animal. His lips tug up and he scans the streets as he makes his way to the construction site on the other side of Alexandria where he’s been assigned to work. 

If it’s the last thing he does, he’ll get close to Carl again, and he has an idea that the attention won’t be completely unwanted. 

He smirks to himself and starts to whistle, catching the eyes of a few angry Alexandrians on their porches as he does so. He can’t stop the wolf-like grin that steals over his features as he walks down the streets, which are strangely empty for this time of morning. Strangely empty indeed. His grin widens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, no matter when you read the fic! :) | Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my walking dead blog [you-answer-to-me](http://you-answer-to-me.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
